


Don't Want to Go Home

by skamshit



Series: Love Spreads [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Other, and eskild is amazing as usual, and so unbelievably understanding, its how they met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamshit/pseuds/skamshit
Summary: It’s late at night when a blonde mop of hair attached to a sad boy stumbles into the bar Eskild is currently occupying with his friends.





	Don't Want to Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Read the idea and the series in order on Tumblr : https://skam-season4.tumblr.com/post/162878908303/giant-cannon-compliant-fic-love-spreads
> 
> I feel like Eskild always Knew about Isak. Like the scene where they’re lying on Isak’s bed and Eskild is like, “Isn’t this guy hot?” was his way of giving Isak an opportunity to say something if he wanted, but he didn’t push it or anything. Also, Eskild’s whole monologue in “Pride” seemed really personal, especially the part where he says, “Until you’ve fought that battle for yourself...” I like to think that his parents found out and kicked him out. That just makes sense to me. The more times I rewatch season 3 interactions between Isak and Eskild, the more and more obvious it becomes to me that Eskild sees himself in Isak, and in more ways than just being Scared and Gay. So, that’s kinda what this was based on.

 

***

 

***

 

Sunday, April 24, 2016 at 2:21 AM  
Eskild’s point of view  
Age 20

 

***

 

It’s late at night when a blonde mop of hair attached to a sad boy stumbles into the bar Eskild is currently occupying with his friends. His friends are currently looking for a hook - up for him, but he’s not interested. He’s been getting closer to Lito recently, and he’s sure that it’s going somewhere. At first he was just interested in hooking up and fooling around with Lito, but as time went on, he’s realized that he’s actually falling (in what he thinks is) love. **  
**

He sees the head of curls over the top of the crowd, as both Eskild and the belonger of the curls are fairly tall. He doesn’t think much of it at first, but then he catches a glimpse of the upturned nose and defined cupid’s bow on the face connected to the hair. It’s Isak, Noora and Eva’s friend. He’d chatted online with the kid yesterday, but didn’t get any leads to if he was gay or not, but regardless, he’d been pretty polite to Eskild seeing how he was some random older guy direct messaging him. He’d introduced himself and explained that he was Noora’s roommate, and they’d chatted for awhile about nothing too important.

Sometimes if Eskild prodded a little too much at something he’d said, Isak would unintentionally divulge information about himself that seemed to show that he isn’t happy with his life.

  
Now, seeing the kid drunkenly stumble into a gay bar at 2 AM, Eskild’s Dad Sense is set off and he gets a little worried.   
  
He excuses himself from his friends and sidles his way through the crowded dance floor in the general direction of where Isak came in. He finds the boy backed into a wall with some huge guy breathing down his neck. Eskild spins around and walks away.

Two minutes later, Eskild is back with his friends, tapping the guy on the shoulder and yelling at him over the music that  _“he’s only 16!”_   The guy immediately backs off and grumbles as he walks away. Eskild dismisses his friends with a quick goodbye and turns to Isak, who seemingly has no idea what’s going on. He’s blinking his unfocused eyes as he struggles to keep his balance. He didn’t seem into the guy he was talking to, but he wasn’t exactly saying no, presumably because he’s too drunk to comprehend what’s happening.

Any other person might conclude that this kid has either never drank before or that he’s a lightweight, but Eskild recognizes this. He’s tried to drink until he’s numb. Eskild has been there. Eskild recognizes this.   
  
He hauls one semi - limp arm onto his shoulder and says, “Alright baby Jesus, where do you live?” Isak mumbles something and then says, “...Don’t wanna go home ‘cause of my parents… and they… he just left me with her...” Eskild can barely understand what Isak’s saying between the thumping bass and the drunken slurring.

“You’re coming home with me.” A beat. “To sleep it off,” Eskild adds so that Isak won’t get the wrong idea, but it doesn’t matter because Isak’s too far gone to read too much into it. He just nods as Eskild who leads him out of the bar.

On the walk back to the Kollektivet, Isak’s body begins to shut down as his weight starts to get heavier and heavier on Eskild’s shoulder until he’s basically being dragged home. Eskild flags down a taxi in time.

After ten minutes of grumbling up the stairs and tripping numerous times, Eskild finally has Isak in the safety of the Kollektivet basement. He figures he shouldn’t let him crash on the couch in case Noora starts asking questions that he’s not ready to answer.

“Wait here. I’ll get you something to sleep in and stuff.” Isak mumbles incomprehensibly in response.

Eskild walks back up the stairs to his room. He grabs his comforter, a phone charger, and a random t-shirt lying around that passes the sniff test. On his way back down to the basement he also grabs a glass of water and some Advil for Isak for the morning. Lord knows he’ll need it.

He trudges back down to the basement and sets down the water and Advil and lays the duvet out on the floor. Isak is slumped against the wall, already starting to snuggle into the blanket that was thrown his way.   
  
“So, Isak, why  _were_ you in a gay bar at 2 AM?” Under normal circumstances, Eskild wouldn’t pry at something like that. He  _knows_ that there’s nothing worse than being outed when you’re not ready. But Isak is drunk and probably won’t remember this conversation tomorrow morning. Eskild figures he should try to get as much out of Isak’s current situation as he can in order to help him.

“I don’t want to go home,” Isak pouts. Eskild smiles softly.  
  
“You don’t have to. You can stay here tonight.”

Isak shakes his head, but then seems to think better of it when he gits dizzy. “No you don’t… don’t understand. I don’t want to go… go home… like,  _ever_.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause pappa left mamma… and mamma’s crazy… I can’t take care of her all… all by myself… she doesn’t know… and she can’t… she’s religious and she won’t like me anymore if she… if she finds out…  _Nobody_ will. Jonas doesn't know that I broke him… him and Eva up last semester… because I was  _selfish_ and I liked… I liked him and he won’t… won’t feel it back and if he  _knows_ … he won’t like me anymore-”  
  
“Shh. It’s okay Isak. You can stay here as long as you need,” Eskild interrupts. The monologue was broken up by hiccups, which Eskild assumes were drunk hiccups, but when he turns back to face Isak, the boy is laying down completely on his stomach on top of the comforter, almost entirely asleep with red - rimmed eyes and a few stray tear streaks on his face. Eskild watches him for a minute with a fond smile, before plugging in Isak’s phone for him and shutting off the lights.   
  
Just before the door closes entirely, he hears a soft and quiet, “Eskild?” He pokes his head back in and sees Isak lift his head off of the comforter.   
  
“Ja?”   
  
“Takk. Takk for alt.” Isak meets his eyes and in that moment, he looks entirely sober.

“Of course.” They share a look of mutual understanding. Eskild closes the door as he steps out and formulates a plan of how to explain this to Noora tomorrow. Or, today, seeing how it’s almost 3AM. He won’t say anything to her about this.  _No one_  deserves to be outed.

**Author's Note:**

> For an Eskild backstory one, should I do a flashback where maybe he tells Isak about it in the future, or should I do it when it takes place in his life when he’s younger?


End file.
